hankthecowdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Books
The Original Adventures of Hank the Cowdog (1983) # The Further Adventures of Hank the Cowdog (1983) # It's a Dog's Life (1985) # Murder in the Middle Pasture (1985) # Faded Love (1986) # Let Sleeping Dogs Lie (1986) # The Curse of the Incredible Priceless Corncob (1986) # The Case of the One-Eyed Killer Stud Horse (1987) # The Case of the Halloween Ghost (1987) # Every Dog Has His Day (1988) # Lost in the Dark Unchanted Forest (1988) # The Case of the Fiddle Playing Fox (1989) # The Wounded Buzzard on Christmas Eve (1989) # Hank the Cowdog and Monkey Business (1990) # The Case of the Missing Cat (1990) # Lost in the Blinded Blizzard (1991) # The Case of the Car-Barkaholic Dog (1991) # The Case of the Hooking Bull (1992) # The Case of the Midnight Rustler (1992) # The Phantom in the Mirror (1993) # The Case of the Vampire Cat (1993) # The Case of the Double Bumblebee Sting (1994) # Moonlight Madness (1994) # The Case of the Black-Hooded Hangmans (1995) # The Case of the Swirling Killer Tornado (1995) # The Case of the Kidnapped Collie (1996) # The Case of the Night-Stalking Bone Monster (1996) # The Mopwater Files (1997) # The Case of the Vampire Vacuum Sweeper (1997) # The Case of the Haystack Kitties (1998) # The Case of the Vanishing Fishhook (1998) # The Garbage Monster from Outer Space (1999) # The Case of the Measled Cowboy (1999) # Slim's Good-bye (2000) # The Case of the Saddle House Robbery (2000) # The Case of the Raging Rottweiler (2000) # The Case of the Deadly Ha-Ha Game (2001) # The Fling (2001) # The Secret Laundry Monster Files (2002) # The Case of the Missing Bird Dog (2002)10 # The Case of the Shipwrecked Tree (2003) # The Case of the Burrowing Robot (2003) # The Case of the Twisted Kitty (2004) # The Dungeon of Doom (2004) # The Case of the Falling Sky (2005) # The Case of the Tricky Trap (2005) # The Case of the Tender Cheeping Chickies (2006) # The Case of the Monkey Burglar (2006) # The Case of the Booby-Trapped Pickup (2007) # The Case of the Most Ancient Bone (2007) # The Case of the Blazing Sky (2008) # The Quest for the Great White Quail (2008) # Drover's Secret Life (2009) # The Case of the Dinosaur Birds (2009) # The Case of the Secret Weapon (2010) # The Case of the Coyote Invasion (2010) # The Disappearance of Drover (2011) # The Case of the Mysterious Voice (2011) # The Case of the Perfect Dog (2012) # The Big Question (2012) # The Case of the Prowling Bear (2013) # The Ghost of Rabbits Past (2013) # The Return of The Charlie Monsters (2014) # The Case of the Three Rings (2014) # The Almost Last Roundup (2015) # The Christmas Turkey Disaster (2015) # Wagons West (2016) Trivia * While John Erickson was writing book 5, Faded Love, the real Hank the Cowdog died. He got bitten by a snake while trying to protect someone. Category:Hankapedia wiki